


Opportune Moment

by Dalankar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Kyuhyun is about to sit down and have breakfast with someone who seems to have stolen all of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, everyone!

"I cannot believe you brought me to a place like this," Kyuhyun groans as another half-naked waiter passes by.

"Come on man," Changmin pats him enthusiastically on the back. "This place is perfect. Look at all these hot guys. You need to enjoy life once in a while."

Kyuhyun buries his face in his hands as a shirtless waiter heads for them. "Oh dear god."

"Here are your drinks," a voice, soft but cheery, says, and through his fingers, Kyuhyun sees a long fingered hand set the bottles down on their table. Then-"Is your friend okay?" The same soft voice asks.

"He's shy," Changmin answers with an evil snicker and Kyuhyun promptly kicks him under the table. He looks up, because he's not shy. No way.

"I'm not-" shy, he was going to say but the guy standing beside him, this guy is, smooth golden expanse of chest and soft dark hair and doe like brown eyes. Every language that he knows, they all desert him at this moment of need and he stares, speechlessly at the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

After a moment of waiting, the waiter gives up on him finishing his sentence. "Thank you for coming to our restaurant today. I hope you're having a good time." His voice is really, really nice.

"He's definitely having a good time now," Changmin answers for him suggestively. The waiter, seemingly ignoring Changmin's tone, smiles. And Kyuhyun doesn't know how he has survived this world without that smile until now.

"I'm glad," the best looking waiter in the world says and other people must think so too because another table calls for him.

"Donghae!" Those drunk bastards yell, "Donghae, come spend some time with us too."

The smile on the waiter's face, Donghae, such a pretty name, stiffens.

"If you need something, just call okay," Donghae tells them, and heads off to the table of nitwits who are cat calling now.

"What did I tell you?" Changmin crows. "This place is the best." Kyuhyun nods absently as one of the men at the table, casually places a hand on Donghae's hip and lets it not so casually drop down to grope his ass. But Donghae doesn't react to it at all, instead he just writes down their orders, pretending that he is not being sexually harassed in the middle of a crowded room.

"Why does he let him do that?" He asks angrily and Changmin's confused eyes follow his gaze.

"Why not?" Changmin asks. "The guy is not wearing much, he's kind of asking for that isn't he?"

"No, he fucking is not," Kyuhyun snaps, startling Changmin.

"Dude, what's your problem? You don't see him complaining, do you? He probably loves it."

Kyuhyun tears his eyes away as Donghae heads back to the bar, not smiling anymore. "I doubt it," he grumbles and dives into his drink.

 

He didn't mean to come back. Really. It just sort of happened that he was in the neighbourhood (after taking two buses and walking for 20 minutes) and he just thought maybe Changmin had been right and he should enjoy his youth. And maybe it would be nice to see that waiter again too, what was his name...Dong- Dong - something. Donghae. Right, with the pretty eyes and pretty smile and pretty voice and really if Kyuhyun had been dreaming about him for days, then it's only natural.

He sits at one of the small round tables and pretends to read the drinks menu, while trying to scour the room for that one familiar face.

"Oh, welcome back," a voice says and Kyuhyun startles and almost jumps out of his chair. When he looks up, all the effort it took to get here suddenly seem worth it because Donghae is smiling at him.

"Ah - Um - hello, " he greets, righting himself on the chair.

"I didn't think you'd come back," Donghae says softly.

Kyuhyun bites the inside of his mouth. "Why would you think that?" he asks innocently, like he'd completely forgotten that he'd thrown his drink in the face of that groping bastard and gotten himself and Changmin kicked out of the restaurant.

Donghae opens his mouth but Kyuhyun holds up a hand forestall him. "Please don't remind me."

Donghae blinks and then breaks into a smile. Kyuhyun stares, he imagines he must look like some kind of a bug looking into the flame of a candle, his mind empty of all things but this wonder before him.

"Would you like a drink?" Donghae asks.

"What?" Kyuhyun asks, realising that while appreciating Donghae's lovely voice he actually hadn't been listening to his words. Donghae takes a step closer and confronted with his magnificent abs, Kyuhyun gulps, forcing his eyes upwards.

"Are you okay? Does your head still hurt?" Donghae asks worriedly.

After Kyuhyun had thrown his drink, the groping bastard may or may not have punched Kyuhyun in the face. Lucky for him, the guy had been drunk enough that his fist only glanced off Kyuhyun's face.

Kyuhyun shakes his head. "No, no. I'm okay," he reassures, warmed by Donghae's concern.

Donghae's pretty brown eyes search over his face, and once satisfied, he nods. "I wanted-" Donghae starts, looking suddenly nervous, "-to say thank you for what you did by the way. No one's ever done something like that for me."

Kyuhyun feels his blush spread down to the roots of his hair. "I-You-"he swallows, clenches his hands,"-I can do it again for you if you want," he offers because suddenly his sense of self-preservation is lost in the face of Donghae's beautiful eyes.

Donghae drops his head and his dark hair falls into his face, hiding his eyes. Kyuhyun's heart stills in his chest. Kyuhyun, you fool! He berates himself, why do you always have to ruin things?

"I'll get your drink," Donghae tells him softly, turns on his heel and walks away without looking up at Kyuhyun once. Kyuhyun stares after him and it's only after a whole minute has passed that he realises that he actually didn't order a drink.

He pulls out his phone and messages Changmin disconsolately.

_Why do I always fuck things up?_

Changmin, who believes his new iPhone 6 is his life, answers within 30 seconds.

_Did you try to cook?_

Then- _If you messed up the kitchen you better be cleaning it right now._

_I'm not kidding, man. I am not cleaning up your mess!_

Kyuhyun sighs, fingers flying over the letters.

_I met Donghae._

Changmin's answer to this statement is to call him. Kyuhyun holds the phone tentatively to his ear.

"Donghae? As in cute smile and hot body? As in last Friday when we got our asses kicked?" Changmin asks without preamble. "Didn't you swear you would never, ever, for the rest of your life ever set foot there again?" Changmin reminds him.

"I might have been exaggerating," his nose had been bleeding after all, and Kyuhyun does not like the sight of blood, especially his own.

"So what? Did you get your ass kicked again?"

Kyuhyun shakes his head. "I think I said something stupid."

"Really? You?"

"Shut up, man." Kyuhyun can see Donghae at the bar, taking to the tall red haired bartender, and wonders distantly how long it takes to get a drink, one that he hadn't even ordered.

Changmin whistles on the other side. "Shit, you really like him! I told you! I fucking told you!" he crows. "What did you say anyway? Did you actually have a conversation with him?"

Kyuhyun sees Donghae heading back. "He's coming back, I gotta go."

Changmin laughs on the other end. "Don't fuck it up, Gyu-Gyu!"

Kyuhyun is sliding the phone back into his pocket when Donghae sets the bottle of apple cider down on his table. The same one that he had ordered on Friday. The knot in his heart eases by a fraction when he realises that Donghae had remembered.

Donghae stands by his table quietly and Kyuhyun finally dares to look up. Donghae doesn't look angry. But he doesn't look particularly happy either.

"I'm sorry," he says immediately, "I didn't mean to upset you. I really didn't. I just have foot in mouth disease. I'm really sorry."

Donghae blinks in surprise and his lips curve up just a little. The knot loosens even more in Kyuhyun's heart.

"I'm not allowed to date customers," Donghae tells him softly. Kyuhyun, who is known to call himself a genius from time to time, loses all of his processing capability at this moment. He stares at Donghae, thinking that he must have misheard. Definitely, he must have misheard, because there is no way, absolutely no way that Donghae just said that.

"You-uh-you," he tries, then mentally slaps himself. Get a grip, Cho Kyuhyun! You are doing a Masters in linguistics, language is your best asset! "So if I wasn't a customer-"he hypothesises.

"I have breakfast at the cafe across the train station every morning," Donghae tells him, smiling now and Kyuhyun feels his heart fill up at the sight.

"The small one with a sign of the giraffe?"

Donghae nods. "Yeah."

Kyuhyun climbs to his feet, Donghae watches him carefully and he realises that he is taller than Donghae. "I'll be there with bells on," his traitorous mouth sprouts and Donghae bursts into laughter.

 

When he gets to the Flying Giraffe next morning, Donghae is already having coffee, looking warm and beautiful sitting at one of the tables by the window. Kyuhyun takes a moment, taking care not to crush the bouquet of sunflowers in his hand, and tries to convince himself that yes, this is real, that somehow he, Cho Kyuhyun, is about to sit down and have breakfast with someone who seems to have stolen all of his heart. He takes a breath, hides the flowers behind his back and steps forward. Donghae looks up, sees him and smiles.

 

***


End file.
